Game, Set, Match, Tezuka Kunimitsu
by Tressa
Summary: Tezuka. Echizen. The US Open and the Grand Slam. One will win and with it comes the consequences. Epilogue up.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Game, Set, Match - Tezuka Kunimitsu

Rating: K 

Author: Tressa

Summary: Tezuka. Echizen. The U.S. Open and the Grand Slam's at stake. And with it comes a winner and its consequences.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Tennis or any of the associated characters. They belong to Konomi Takeshi-sensei. This is only for fun.

**Authors note: This is my first foray in the Prince of Tennis fanfiction. Please be gentle, I tried to do best that I could. Hopefully, it makes some sense. Please excuse my lack of tennis knowledge, I tried my best with what I could find and understand.**

_**Thanks to speadee who asked about Inui.? I forgot to add him in the first time around.? So, he's in this version.**_

His eyes widened as he watched his captain and friend stiffen and grasp at his arm. There was no mistaking the pain that was etched on his face as he struggled to maintain control of the situation. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard the crowd began to murmur and Tezuka's trainer yelling from the bench. However, none of it was understandable.

Half of him wanted to move; wanted to cancel the match. The other half kept himself rooted in place. Tezuka was not one to let something like an injury get in his way. Flashbacks of his match with Atobe Keigo flashed in his mind.

When Tezuka didn't move, he forced himself to drop his racket and hurried to approach the net. At the time, in middle school, it wasn't just his dream. It was a dream for all of Seigaku to go to the National Tournament. But now, they were no longer a team. There was no team dream of National glory. There was his dream. Tezuka's alone. He shouldn't have to suffer like this.

"Buchou!" he yelled over the net.

"Get back in position, Echizen." The words were more an order then a request.

Ryoma watched as his friend and mentor stood shakily and grasped his racquet in hand. He could see the determination in his eyes; the desire to push himself to and past his physical limits. "Did you hear what I said?"

"You don't have to do this, Buchou," he said.

"Yes," he said stubbornly. "I do."

"Tezuka!" His trainer was beside him and from all appearances was attempting to get the young pro to forfeit. To which Ryoma was in complete agreement. The last thing he wanted to see was Tezuka hurt.

However, it seemed, luck was not on his side. He watched as his friend's trainer motion rather explosively with his hands before his shoulders sagged in defeat and he returned to the coach's bench.

The bright yellow ball flew through the air and landed with a _thop_ at his feet before rolling a few inches. He glanced down, but made no effort to move. All he had to do was default. Then Tezuka-buchou wouldn't have to play. His arm would not be put through this unnecessary torture.

"Echizen!"

All he had to do was walk away. He would not be the one to put his friend in the hospital. Or worse, be the cause of him not ever playing tennis again. Without looking up, he began to back away from the ball . . .

"Echizen!"

Again, his name rang from the opposite side of the court. Finally, he looked up. Burning gold met blazing amber; two warriors. Neither of which were backing down from what they thought was the right choice.

"Buchou . . ." he repeated softly. Despite the grimace on his opponent's face, his eyes were free from pain and discomfort. The only emotion he saw was pride. Pride and determination. Tezuka Kunimitsu did not back down from a challenge. He was at the peak of his career. No one had completed a Grand Slam since Ryoma had entered. And it had been him and Tezuka at the finals for the past three tournaments. It was battle between the best of the best. But when looked at, it was really only a battle between to the two shining stars of Japan- Ryoma Echizen and Kunimitsu Tezuka.

Ryoma Echizen had lost all three times.

No, Tezuka wouldn't back down. This was it. This was one of the biggest tournaments any pro could compete in. The accomplishment of all. Tezuka had his pride and would play to the bitter end. There may have been other reasons as well, reasons that only Tezuka knew himself.

Whatever the case, one look at his former captain's eyes told him all he needed to knew. Pushing his own nagging fears in the back of his mind, he picked up the ball from the ground and moved to serve.

_Japan_

**Oishi:**

"Tezuka." Oishi Schuishiro murmured as he stared at the screen. It was early in the morning and by all accounts, Oishi should have been resting for another long day of classes and work. He took pride in his education and did not want to do poorly. However, this match, one of the most important in the world of tennis, had dragged him from his bed to sit in the darkened room with only the low sound and bright lights of the t.v. to accompany him.

At the moment, though, he was wishing he was in America.

He watched as his closest friend gripped his arm tightly and as the camera panned in on his face, there was no hiding the wince that crossed his face. It wasn't the wince and obvious pain that frightened him, though they were definitely something to worry over. What worried him was the look in Tezuka's eyes.

Closing his own, Oishi collapsed against the soft cushions of his couch. Most people thought Tezuka Kunimitsu to be perfect and without flaw. Unfortunately for him, one of his greatest traits was also one of his greatest flaws. His determination to always do his best, while admirable, was something that Oishi had always worried about secretly.

Opening his eyes he watched as the camera panned to his friend's opponent's face. Echizen appeared apprehensive about continuing the match and his concern about the welfare of their friend was evident. Tezuka and Echizen had always had a strange friendship and it was now that Oishi hoped that the connection they had was enough to persuade Tezuka to back down not injure himself further.

There was silence, with the exception of the heated debate between Tezuka and his trainer and Echizen's not so quiet pleadings before it stopped and Tezuka's trainer returned to his previous location.

"Please, Echizen," he whispered, well aware their young friend would not hear him. "Get him to stop."

In the end, it was not to be. Echizen would always defer to Tezuka and it looked as though this would be no different. The young pro hesitated as the ball bounced by his feet before reaching down to retrieve it and moving to assume the position.

Oishi sighed a worried sigh as the sharp sound of the ball against strings echoed through the court.

**Momoshiro and Kaido**u

"What's Echizen doing?"

Ignoring his rival's frustrated tone, Kaidou Karou stared with intense concentration at the screen in front of him. Their bratty kouhai, who was now a bratty pro player, had reached down to retrieve the ball. The camera panned over to their former captain, and it was evident to the world of the pain that was racking his arm. Kaidou, though, knew he wasn't going to give in and he wasn't surprised when he ordered the younger player to continue the match.

And he wasn't surprised when Echizen complied.

That still didn't stop either he nor his roommate from worrying, though. It was a tough call. Both wanted their former captain to do his best and play to the best of his ability. But to this end? They had worried enough - just like at the match with Atobe. Just like at the match with Sanada. Any normal person would have quit.

But not Tezuka. Not their captain.

Looking back, he should've been able to see his former captain's point of view. As a semi-pro player himself, he should've realized the importance of this match for both players' careers. However, his position in the tennis world was overshadowed by his concern for his former captain.

The ball flew over the net at a speed that they hadn't seen from Echizen before as he served the ball. And as though his arm wasn't causing any problems, Tezuka returned it just as quick.

"Echizen . . ." he heard her Momoshiro whisper.

"You can mutter all you want, idiot," Kaidou ground out, forcing himself to continue watching. "He can't hear you."

Surprisingly, his roommate didn't yell back. Instead, he ran a hand over his eyes and sighed. "It wouldn't matter, Mamushi. Even if he could, he wouldn't stop unless Buchou ordered him to."

Frowning, they both turned back to the television.

**Fuji, Kikumaru and Yuuta**

"Fujiko."

"Aniki."

Fuji Syuusuke could not hide the down turn of his lips as they watched television. If it wasn't for the fact that Eiji and Yuuta were both there and Saeki was in bed sick, he might have done something rather drastic to their television.

"Ochibi's still playing at his best, nya," Eiji said, scooting up closer to the screen. "Doesn't he know what he's doing to Tezuka's arm?"

"Tezuka-san doesn't look like he's in pain, though," Yuuta observed. "Does he?"

"It's rather obvious," Fuji stated, leaning forward on his elbows as he continued to watch. Back and forth, the volley continued, neither one looking as though they were going to back down. "This may be Echizen's best tension yet."

"That's what worries me, Fujiko," Eiji commented, glancing over his shoulder. "Why won't he back down? Why is he playing at his best?"

"It's pride," he explained. "Pride and accomplishment. Tezuka is at the peak of his career right now. He's won the last three Grand Slam tournaments. He wins this and it would be a Calender Year Grand Slam. It would be an incredible way to end a career."

"I understand, but still . . ." Eiji fidgeted a bit before reaching for the sweet rolls on the coffee table. "I guess if its Tezuka, then there's really nothing to worry about."

"Or rather nothing we can do, so lets not worry too much," Fuji said smiling a bit as he pushed the sweet rolls toward his friend. "Let's just keep watching and hope for the best."

But even as he said those words, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of worry as Tezuka's arm began to falter in its movements.

**Inui and Yanagi**

"There really isn't any way to calculate the probabilities at this point."

Inui Sadaharu nodded in agreement with his friend. "I have to agree, Renji." The two typically would get together to view tournaments, especially when the tournaments consisted of people whom they knew.

The matches between Echizen and Tezuka were ones they couldn't miss. Especially one as important as this.

"His determination is still impressive," Yanagi Renji commented. "Determination like that is rare."

"You can see why it was difficult to gather data on him," Inui said, watching his friend and former captain. He always went against everything he had predicted. And this was no exception. Tezuka was difficult to understand. He had many options at this point. First and most likely, work through the pain, sacrifice his arm and push himself past his limits. Second, and only slightly likely, forfeit the match, recover and return to try again. And third, and least likely, still continue playing but not put everything into it.

Yes, Tezuka was difficult to figure out. But there were some things that became predictable with time.

So Inui wasn't at all surprised that despite the pain, Tezuka was pushing forward. Of course, this wasn't all based on past experience. There were other variables to take into consideration. He was at the peak of his career. He had won the past three Grand Slam tournaments. And his opponent was Echizen. The boy that he had become a mentor and friend to. Taking these factors and combining them to Tezuka's somewhat predictable behavior in these certain situations, it became obvious very quickly that Tezuka would take the first option.

He looked at his childhood friend. "On second thought, Renji. We can say it's an even 50 percent. This match can go either way."

Tezuka would keep fighting. Echizen would not insult his captain by going easy.

"This match can go either way."

**Kawamura**

Kawamura Takashi should've been up early that morning from another restful night preparing for the day ahead. After all, the sushi shop wasn't going to run itself. The sushi wasn't going to be made by magic. But despite retiring from tennis after middle school, he still found himself watching one of the most anticipated matches in the world of tennis. The fact that his friends were participating made it even more eventful.

He was startled at the sudden interruption in the match, with Tezuka and Echizen both yelling at each other from across the net. He wanted more then anything for his younger friend to stop Tezuka and spare him the pain. But he knew Tezuka and knew that his friend would push himself to his limit to accomplish his dream. And even if it did end his career, it would be the end of a good one.

Which was why the outcome of the match wasn't unexpected.

"Game and match. Kunimitsu Tezuka, 7 games to 6."

The roar of the crowd along with the announcer's declaration seemed to be magic to his friend's ears. As soon as the match was called, his arm dropped, fingers loosening and Taka watched as the racket clattered to ground. The camera panned in quickly, then panned out just as quickly, allowing Taka to catch of a glimpse of Echizen running around the net and hurrying to Tezuka's side.

Shocked and more than a little concerned, Taka moved forward, keeping his eyes glued to the screen. Whispers echoed throughout the stadium as a man that vaguely resembled Tezuka's trainer hurried out onto the court. The cameras were flashing and security was beginning to come out to calm the restless crowd. Echizen was pushed to the side as medics hurried in and he looked very much the twelve-year-old he had been at Seigaku. He was even ignoring the attendant who was attempting to lead him back to his side of the court.

The last Taka saw of his friend was of him cradling his arm while being led off the court. The last he saw of Echizen was his young friend retrieving the older man's racket and running after them.

Ignoring the nagging feeling in his chest, Taka sat back and allowed himself to smile. Tezuka had done it. He had completed a Grand Slam. His lips turned downward. He only hoped that everything was okay with his arm.

Exhaling, he pushed himself up. "I'm proud of you, Tezuka. Of you both." Switching off the television, he moved to make his way to the market. "Please take care of yourself."

**Tezuka**

"What's the prognosis?"

Tezuka lay on the examination table in the doctor's office. He had been through x-rays and every other machine he could think of. His arm, which was now a dull throb thanks to the medication from the doctor, was resting in a sling.

"Well, Kunimitsu," the doctor said, pulling a chair beside the bed. "The good news it that rehabilitation and lots of work, you'll be able to have use of your arm again."

"What about tennis?" There was no question that this particular issue was of great concern to most people in the room. His trainer shuffled a bit in his seat, but never once let his gaze wander from the doctor. The doctor himself took a deep breath before rifling through the papers he had with him. If was trying to delay the inevitable, Tezuka wished he wouldn't. Delaying what could not be changed was pointless and only served to irritate him and create the tense atmosphere that was already starting to present itself.

"Doctor." His stern voice, the one Echizen would jokingly refer to as his captain voice, the numerous times they ran into each other on the circuit, caused the doctor to lift his eyes from the papers. "What about tennis?"

"Kunimitsu, I'm sorry." This time, the doctor did look him in the eye. "Even with rigorous rehabilitation, I don't think you'd be able to reach the level that you're at right now." The look in his eyes mirrored the tone of his voice. Sorrow. Pity. Regret. "You'll be lucky to be able to swing a racket without a small amount of soreness and stiffness." He shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Before Tezuka could even ask why, the doctor began to explain the extent of his injury. It was just like the match with Sanada, but worse. Back then, he had Seigaku's victory on the line. And while he failed to perform to their expectations, Echizen had stepped up and lived up to his.

But there was no Seigaku. At least not now. The only person's dreams who would end would be his. And perhaps Echizen's. The boy grew bored when he didn't have a decent opponent. And he hadn't had one in a while.

Staring down at his arm, it finally dawned on him that this was it. This was the end of the road. Oh, he could work hard to get back up to his current level. There was no doubt that he was going to keep trying. But on the off chance that he physically was not able to . . .

He had won the Grand Slam. He didn't want to settle, despite the great accomplishment that it was. He wanted to push forward. Keep improving.

He hadn't listened to Oishi's uncle, all those years ago, when he was warned to discontinue the use of his Zero-Shiki drop shot. This doctor simply said that he wouldn't be able to continue. Not that he couldn't try.

It was a lot to think about. A lot to ponder. And his mind was still a muddled and groggy from the pain medication. He felt slips of paper being pushed into his hand.

"Kunimitsu? These are your medications. You might want to hear this."

"Of course. " Embarrassed that he had been caught, he turned his attention to the doctor's instructions.

**Monthly Pro Tennis**

It was startling news to everyone in the tennis world. Tezuka Kunimitsu, after having won the Grand Slam, was retiring indefinitely. The article was as straightforward as he had wanted and he hoped that Tezuka-kun would be satisfied with it as well.

After all, Inoue Mamoru had a lot of respect for the young man.

And so it was, he ran the article. Quotes from some of the top players in the circuit, as well as some of their trainers. A run down of Tezuka-kun's many accomplishments, from Jr. High to the pros. There were, however, two gems to the article. The first was a clear, close up picture of Tezuka-kun receiving the trophy for his win, along with all the accolades that came with the prestigious title. The second gem was a one on one interview with Echizen Ryoma regarding the latest news.

It seemed as though Tezuka-kun and communicated with Echizen-kun in regards to his decision. The young Samurai Jr had acknowledged that they did have an extensive conversation regarding his decision and his future plans, but kept closed lip about any specific details.

Inoue wasn't surprised.

And so it was, the article was printed. As was a follow up special issue, with interviews from his former Seigaku teammates and Tezuka-kun's rivals. He was happy, at least, to have been able to show the world the remarkable talent of Tezuka Kunimitsu. And he was positive that he wasn't about to see the last of him.

_**Two years later**_

_Ring, ring._

"Moshi, moshi."

"Echizen."

"Buchou?"

"Fuji informed me that you were in Japan."

"Fuji-sempai's got a big mouth."

"Meet me at the courts. You know which ones."

"Buchou?"

"There's something I'd like to try."

"When?"

"Tomorrow evening."

"Okay. See you then."


	2. Epilogue

Disclaimer in first chapter

Characters might be OOC.

A/N: Well, this was intended to be a one shot. I even marked it as complete. But then numerous people put this on story alert. And so, I decided to add an epilogue. It's cheesy. It's cliche. But I like it.

**Epilogue:**

He stared out the window at the large group of players warming up on the court. Never in his life did he think he would be in this particular role, much less so early in his life. He had many memories of Seigaku and all of them good, with the exception of a few his freshman year.

Needless to say, Ryuzaki-sensei was more then thrilled when he accepted the position as the school's tennis coach. The history department, after seeing his scores and achievements earned at the university, were definitely more then thrilled to accept him as a history teacher.

As he watched the students play, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness. Not because of his injury, but the level of junior high tennis after they had graduated. It seemed their year contained talent beyond expectation. And only their year.

Rikkai Dai and Fudomine had thoroughly crushed Seigaku, with Kaidou and Momoshiro trying desperately to keep the spirit alive from the year before. Even Arai, who was talented, found it difficult to keep up the former champions Rikkai. Fudomine had only suffered the loss of Tachibana, and despite their newest member's less than outstanding skill, still managed to blow by them in the Kantou tournament.

Coming back to the present, his gaze followed the current captain, one Tanaka Daisuke. He was shouting orders to the club members and, thankfully, everyone was listening. Tanaka-kun was not the same type of captain that he was. Instead, he pictured him more like Momoshiro, friendly with everyone. And it was this friendship that made him a good captain.

Nodding in approval, he turned back to his desk, intent on getting some of the required work for the team done. There was no one like Inui on the team, and a lot of the work outs were set by him. But there were also travel forms, budgets and registration forms that he needed to go through before discussing them with Tanaka-kun and his vice captain, Suzuki Keigo.

Thankfully, the unexpected opening of his door allowed for him to further delay the somewhat boring, if necessary, paperwork.

The visitor was unexpected as well.

"You look busy, buchou. Never thought I'd see you behind the desk."

Tezuka allowed himself a small smile before standing up to greet the younger man. "You knew I was coaching here, Echizen. It shouldn't be a surprise."

Echizen Ryoma, the man who had met and surpassed the famous Echizen Nanjiroh's accomplishments, sauntered inside the office. "Still . . . it's one thing to hear about it. It's another thing to see it."

It was only then that he noticed the boy that was with him. He was small, which wasn't surprising, considering neither Echizen nor his wife were very tall. He could see the boy's father in his features, though the hair made it a bit difficult. It was dark brown, noticeably different from his father's. A large tennis bag was slung over his shoulder.

"I take it this your son," he said, looking at the boy. Eyes similar to his father's peered back at him. The boy shuffled a bit on his feet, his hand squeezing the strap of his bag tightly, and his lips were pursed rather tightly. Surprisingly, he never broke eye contact despite the apparent nervousness.

"Yeah." Then, in a movement that surprised even Tezuka, he gently coaxed the boy forward. "Say hi to Coach Tezuka," he said in English. "He'll be your coach while you're here."

"You do realize we're in Japan," Tezuka quickly interjected. He understood well enough what Echizen had said.. But he had hoped the boy knew Japanese. Otherwise, what was the point of bringing him here?

As if to answer his statement the boy stepped forward and held out his hand, before jerking it back and bowing respectfully. "Hello, Tezuka-sensei," he said in well pronounced Japanese. "My name is Kenta . . . er, Echizen Kenta."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Tezuka replied politely. The boy straightened and grinned.

"Here's his registration form," Echizen broke him, handing him a slightly crumbled piece of paper. "Practices start today, right?"

"The club members are already out there. You'd better hurry."

"Yes sir." With out another word, he hurried out of the office.

"Apologies, Buchou. He loves tennis."

Turning, he returned to the window. Almost immediately, Echizen joined him. He watched as Kenta-kun hurried to the court. He was quick, he had to admit. They both watched as he hesitated just outside the court before entering.

"He's a bit different than you were," Tezuka observed. Echizen, he remembered, had entered and it was plainly obvious that he was more than confident in his ability. Not that he didn't have a reason to be. He was exceptionally talented.

"That's his mother's doing," he heard his young friend explain. "She insisted that he not flaunt his skills."

"I'm not going to let him into the ranking matches just like that."

"His skill will speak for itself." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw smirk on Echizen's face.

"How is your wife?" His own had mentioned to him on more than one occasion that he needed to be more in tune with things of this nature.

"She's doing well," he said, the smirk dissipating into a serene smile. "She's at home with our daughter, trying to force feed her some of the local cuisine." He shook his head. "Ami was really picky with her food in the States. I don't know how she'll handle food here."

"She'll adapt," Tezuka said simply. She was an Echizen, after all. They had a unique way of adapting, whatever the situation. "Has she started tennis?" The pause was unexpected and he glanced over at his young friend.

"She's not interested in sports," he said and Tezuka didn't miss the grimace that passed over his expression. "She's been bugging Grace and I to be in beauty pageants."

This to was a bit surprising. "Beauty pageants?"

"Don't ask," his former protégée muttered. "Some girls at school." He snorted. "If she decides to do that, it better be long after I'm dead and gone. And you?"

He smiled. "Ayumi is doing well in the junior division for her age. She wants to play for Seigaku when she reaches middle school."

They both continued to watch the club practice. From his vantage point, he could easily see, that while not as outstanding as his father had been, Kenta was talented. He could see him playing with a second year, who seemed to be enjoying the match. Despite first years needing to be doing drills, he'd let this slide for once.

Maybe he was getting soft in his old age.

"Kenta isn't doing drills, Buchou," Echizen finally spoke up. "I thought first years were supposed to be doing drills."

"I'll let it slide for now," he said, returning to his desk. He motioned for his young friend to sit, which he did.

"Buchou," he said slowly. Looking up from the tea he knew his friend wouldn't care for, he set down the thermos to see Echizen staring at him.

"What is it, Echizen."

"Do you remember . . . a couple years after the U.S. Open . . ." The hesitation was there, almost as if he was afraid of asking. But from the intensity in his eyes, Tezuka knew, this was something he felt he had to ask. He hadn't spoken that much with the younger man since they split all those many years ago. The years came and went, both married and had families. Tezuka went to school, taught and coached. Echizen continued to play tennis. But in the end, they still ended up meeting.

"Ah." It still burned in his mind. Besides, it wasn't difficult to forget the outcome of that meeting. He looked at the younger man. His expression, the same that was full of pride just a minute ago, was now slightly nervous. "Why do you ask?"

Echizen shrugged, fiddling with his tea cup. "I was thinking about it the other day. When we were preparing to come here." His voice faltered, something so uncharacteristic of him. "Wondering if we made a mistake."

A mistake? This was surprising. He didn't think he'd given any indication that I had been a mistake. And he wondered how long his former protegee had been carrying around his feelings. Truthfully, it was something he needed. It gave him direction. There was no more uncertainty as to where his future would go. It hadn't been a mistake.

"You can stop thinking that," he said, startling Echizen. "I asked you. I wanted you to do it."

The younger man glanced away. He didn't looked thoroughly convinced.

"I can still play," he continued. "Not as well, but I can still play." He poured himself more tea, offering more to Echizen, who declined. "If you'd like, we could play a match."

Echizen eyed him warily. "Weren't we just talking about the outcome of the last time we played?"

He sighed, something he wasn't inclined to do. "I needed to know, Echizen. If I was still capable of playing at that level. If I couldn't play at your level . . ." He left it at that. No point in bringing up his injury. Echizen had been devastated enough when Tezuka made the decision not to return to the pros. He felt he was partially to blame. He obviously thought agreeing to the match was a mistake.

"Are you happy, Buchou?"

The question was so sudden, he had to stop and process just what exactly his young friend was asking him before he could answer.

"Yes."

"Good." A rare smile passed over his features. Hopefully, his assurances would help to dispel the doubts his friend had. "Me too."

Draining their cups, they returned to the window.

"Your sons skilled," Tezuka commented. "He'll lead this group."

"Another pillar, Buchou?"

He didn't say anything. Echizen snorted and turned his attention again to the courts. Echizen Kenta could very well become the pillar that this club needed. Tezuka didn't want to make that decision just yet. He first needed to see what the boy could do. There was silence as they watched the younger generation begin to try and reach new heights. They watched Echizen's son as he played against another club member, a third year, Tezuka noted. While his moves weren't flashy, he saw no one footed split step, he could see that he was genuinely enjoying himself. Kenta-kun had Tezuka's passion for the sport and the skill and talent that ran in the Echizen line.

Memories of middle school surfaced and he could almost see their younger selves practicing. It wasn't something that happened very often. In fact, up until that point, it had only happened once. When he saw Ryuzaki-sensei on the court. He and Echizen had pushed themselves to more than their limit. They had pushed themselves to the pros. They had given it their all until his untimely injury. And then, all he could do was watch from the sidelines as their genius rookie fought to stay on top. And took some pride knowing that, at the very least, he was able to show Echizen the love he had for tennis. He hoped he could install that same love in his club members.

Echizen Kenta might be that key.

"He really loves tennis, doesn't he."

There was a short laugh. "He's still got a lot more to work on."


End file.
